halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BIFROST
If you inform me me more on what it is that would be great. J!MMY''8806 10:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ok ah i see, well yes that would be fine, feel free to use 360 industries if you would like me to make any specific vehicles i will do so, just tell me the details, and then il create a sort of Alternate Realty link for 360 if you would like, :D well let me know if you need help at all thanks, J!MMY''8806 17:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Busy I'm always busy. None of the other admins take all that much time to keep the site clean (i.e. mark articles NCF/Rule Breaker, make votes, delete unused images, categorize things, eliminate red links, etc), so I have to make up for it. Sadly, we used to have a bot that would take care of a lot of these tasks, but sadly, he's fallen in disuse and the only two people that can fix him don't have the time. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) laser hmmm a laser rifle? and you want me to design the picture yeah? J!MMY''8806 12:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Custom Signature Click me for custom signatures! If you have any questions, do ask!-5ub7ank(7alk) 14:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) If you want a simpler custom signature, you can use the below code: DREADHEAD613 which becomes as so: DREADHEAD613 If you like this signature, then head on to and add in the signature box and check the Raw Signature. Click save and you're done! To use the signature, just add the ~~~~ -5ub7ank(7alk) 14:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Leftovers Sup RE: Can I kill you? Say what? What are you talking about? Also, if you have the shoutbox widget, that will be faster than sending messgaes. I prefer not dying- I'll check out the RP, see what you've got going, then escape while looking awesome doing so. :D BTW, you can add shoutbox by going to your userpage, clicking on your "widget dahsborad" at the top, then find shoutbox. It's like IRC, but you can use it onsite. IRC Alt Reality Temp Art of the Energy Sword IRC now please :P The cool people are on (Me, Stephen, APS, and for some reason Ajax is in #halo-legends too O.o) not bad Not bad thanks, just came back on here for a short while, hows your vikking project going if i remember rightly. 'J!MMY8806 Yo Re: Yo Dawg Would my awesome buddy like to join to? xD I do Insist Please sign up/write your name on the The Saulosian Campaign page. Tell meh wat your going to do first. (: Do it on the the campaigns talk page. Simple rules to follow. and please. tell me what your going to create so i can give it a go or refuse. #I have the authority to remove an article and deem it irrelevant to the storyline. #Don't try to contradict me please. To add the article you created into the era, simply do and it will immediately go into the category. There are lots of unfinished articles and you can simply help add info to the article. #Grammer must be appropiate and concise. I have Maslab and S-118 make sure you fix it. #The article has to make sense and proper spelling is utmostly required. if it's marked NCF. Then you're in for it. #If the older, more experienced users gives you advice. I advise you to follow it. Cause they know what they're doing ---- Follow the rules sir. xD and get on teh IRC please. If you can. ~~APS Havent been on in a while. But my GT is Darth Twinky1 (now dont poke fun at it.) My GT For copying runes :P}} AAO Roster somewhere on your userpage as to verify that you're part of our expanded universe?}} I'm just getting back into the swing of things now that I've decided to start editing again. ODST Hmm... actually, my current project is centered around ODST's, only it takes place in 2631. I could help though. What era does it take place in? --'SPARTAN' Talk 00:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm in. I was thinking for a while about making an ODST squad that has a specialization, possibly with LRV assault or something like that? --'SPARTAN' Talk 00:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mercy's Requiem Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/H variant Please feel free to take to this. This was meant to be my heavy version of the Mark VI but I did not need to use it in the end. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Kotov Syndrome